


To Live Vicariously

by asemic



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: (light on the A/B/O), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Desperation, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asemic/pseuds/asemic
Summary: John Irving wants to be taken.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Terror Bingo





	To Live Vicariously

Damnable heat, rather like the licking flames he witnessed in the Catholic hellscapes painted in vivid detail and further set in imaginative words. He did not fully believe in hell though he believed in Heaven, a place he’d enter when God deemed it so. But, he wondered-did they burn as he did, radiating from his core and filling his limbs and tips with heat, or did they experience the extended lapping fire against their skin in the way supposed heretics did while tethered to the stake?

John curled and ached with a demand to be taken, to be done, to be fucked-to use the crudest words-by someone…or anyone. Fill him with rod or flesh, leave him staked upon their body or an object until he scattered to the wind. Later he repented for his display, for the invitation he extended to anyone in his presence. Now he stood before them dressed only in his thin white nightshirt and waited for their tongues to lick his skin.


End file.
